Pokemon FireRed & LeafGreen - Kanto Adventures
by UPF1
Summary: A Young Man named Red is about to start his journey in the Kanto Region, where he will meet new friends, new enemies and many Pokémon so join Red and he ventures forth to become the very best like no one ever was but he also falls in love with a girl called Leaf, how will their Relationship turn out?. This Story Includes Adventure, Danger and Romance and Possibly Death.
1. Chapter 1

_**Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen - Kanto Adventures**_

Chapter 1 - Red VS. Blue! The 3 Starters

Welcome to the world of Pokémon, a world full of creatures like no other, these are called Pocket Monsters or for short - Pokémon, there are thousands of Pokémon in this world lots of which are yet to be discovered, this story is set in the Kanto Region where a young man lives, this young man's name is Red who lives in Pallet Town which is a small town in the region that is home to Red and his Mother, Blue and his Sister and the most famous Pokémon Expert in the world – Professor Oak and today was the day Red could get his first Pokémon from the Professor, Now let's step into the world of Pokémon.

Red was asleep in bed dreaming of which Pokémon he should pick to be his Partner when Suddenly….

"REEEEEEEEEED" He heard his Mother shout up the the stairs "WAKE UP, IT'S TIME TO GO PICK YOUR POKÉMON SO GET UP NOW OR YOU'll BE LATE".

"Uggh" He groaned in his sleep "But Mum I was having the most wonderful Dream" He Said as he Reluctantly got out of bed and went to his wardrobe to change into his new Pokémon Trainer's outfit he got yesterday for his birthday as he had only just turned 10.

After having got changed into his Clothes he headed downstairs to see his Mum drinking a cup of coffee and his Mum turned to him and Smiled.

"So Red which one are you going to pick for your starter, when I was your age I picked Squirtle" She said as he sat down opposite her.

"I don't know, I like Charmander so I might pick that one" He replied.

"Oh would you look at the time" She said as she checked her watch "I think you should get going honey, Professor Oak will be at his lab, Bye Bye" She Waved as he got up and headed towards the door.

"Bye Mum" He replied as he waved then he headed out the door.

Red walked down the streets of Pallet breathing in the fresh air and waved to a couple of people he knew on the way and then he saw the lab, it kinda looked like a Lab and a Windmill mixed together so he walked up the stairs but when he reached the top before he could open the door, the Door swung open and hit Red square in the face knocking him over and before him stood his long time rival Blue Oak.

"Hey Red, what are you doing down there" Blue sneered at Red.

"Well I don't know, maybe you slammed the door into my face" Snarled Red at his Arch Enemy.

"Anyway Red what do you want" Smirked Blue.

"I AM HERE TO GET MY FIRST POKÉMON YOU BIG FAT IDIOT" Shouted Red.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT BLUE OAK" Blue raised his fist at Red but before he could even punch Red, his Grandfather opened the door.

"Red you may come in now" Oak declared.

Red stuck his tongue out at Blue before Smirking and following Oak inside.

"I will show that twerp who's the Pokémon Master around here and then he will learn that it's me" Blue muttered under his breath before walking back into Town.

Professor Oak led red into a bright room and at the end Red could see 3 Pokeballs on a table.

"So, these Pokémon are the Starters, You've got Charmander who is a fire type, Squirtle, He's water type and finally Bulbasaur the Grass type starter" Professor Oak told him as he began to look at the Pokeballs.

"Charmander please" Red chose the fire lizard.

"Certainly" and with that Oak picked up the Pokeball and handed it to Red "also here is your Pokedex and Pokeballs to catch Pokémon with" and with that Red left the building and decided to go home so he could say bye to his mum but before he could reach his house Blue stood in front of him blocking his way.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT" Shouted Red.

"Red I challenge you to a Battle" Blue Smirked and pulled his Pokeball out of his Pocket.

"OK, GO CHARMANDER" Red Screamed and threw the Pokeball and the Charmander came out of the ball.

"Squirtle, I Choose You" Blue Sneered and sent out the water turtle "I've got the advantage Red".

"We'll see about that, Charmander use tackle" Red Ordered and Charmander charged at Squirtle hitting it squarely in the chest and the Water type winced in pain and fell over.

"Squirtle, get up NOW" Blue ordered and Red could sense a feeling of fear coming from Blue.

The Water type tried to get up but failed and fainted.

"Uh Squirtle return" Blue Said while the Pokémon was called back into it's Pokeball.

"B-But H-How R-Red" Blue Stuttered with an astonished look on his face.

Red Smirked before answering "Easy, critical hit, that's why I won so easily".

Blue stormed off in a furious rage while leaving Red laughing at him.

Red walked back to his house so he could say goodbye to his Mum before he left and he saw her standing at the door waiting for him.  
"Oh hey honey, so what Pokémon did you pick" She asked him with a big smile.

"I'll Show you Mum, ok, Charmander I choose you!" He said as he opened the Pokeball, a Light appeared and out of it appeared Charmander.

"Why that's a very cute Pokémon, I am sure you two will be the best of friends" Mum smiled down at him.

"Yeah well anyway I need to get going on the road to become a Pokémon Master, I love you Mum" Red Said while walking down the street while waving to his Mother.

"Goodbye honey, I love you too and remember to enjoy your journey and stay safe" She Beamed while waving back to him until he turned the corner out of her sight.

This was it, Red was finally going on a journey to become the very best like no one ever was and he was looking forward to all the Adventure, Danger and Romance that was sure to come up in his journey to become the best trainer in the world and he Knew he had to Catch em all.

Next Chapter – Leaf and Jonathon! New Friends and Viridian City.

**Well that is it for the first chapter of Pokémon FireRed & LeafGreen – Kanto Adventures, In the Next chapter is going to be Red meeting Leaf and Jonathon in Viridian City, Hope you stay tuned for that.**

**Please do Review, Fav and Follow **

**Until Next time Folks.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen - Kanto Adventures**_

Chapter 2 – Leaf and Jonathon! New Friends and Viridian City.

It was a Sunny day in Kanto, Pidgey were singing, Pokémon were running around and Red was walking through Route 1 in order to get to Viridian City, where the nearest Pokémon Center was located.

"We're almost there then I can heal Charmander" Red told himself as he walked through the grass.

10 Minutes Later he had arrived in the City of Viridian, It was pretty big compared to Pallet Town, He could see many houses and skyscrapers, A Pokémon Center, Pokémon Mart and a Gym, Red walked over to the Pokémon Center and before he could see where he was going he bumped into another trainer and both went tumbling down.

"Urggh" He Groaned before managing to sit up and noticed the trainer fallen across from him, he crawled over and shook her slightly and that caused the Female Trainer to Jump up again.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I was very clumsy please forgive me" She Pleaded and looked at him and when she saw him her heart started fluttering, He was extremely cute and looked very brave and strong too but she wondered to herself why was she feeling this way for a trainer she had only just met.

"Erm are you ok" Red asked as Leaf suddenly returned to reality but her crush on him still wouldn't go away.

"Oh Never better, what's your name" Asked Leaf as she continued to stare at him.

"I'm Red, I am a new trainer and I hope to be a Pokémon Master" He Replied with a Smile.

"Well, I'm Leaf and I am also a new Trainer like you but my dream is to be a Pokémon Nurse like Nurse Joy".

"Well I Gotta go heal my Pokémon see ya" Beamed Red as he walked up to the desk.

Leaf wished he wouldn't go, now she knew she loved him but Leaf needed to find a way to tell him her feelings but for now she needed to go and find her brother Jonathon who was busy shopping at the PokéMart.

5 Minutes Later at the PokéMart Leaf found Jonathon just browsing the shelves for items.

"Hey Johnny, I need some advice" Leaf Said as she approached him.

"And what's that Sis" He asked as he turned to face her.

"Well you see, I have feelings for this boy I just met called Red" Leaf Blushed at the mention of his name. "How am I supposed to tell him".

"Well, just tell him and ask him out for dinner, that's the best way, if you want I can come with you" Jonathon told Leaf.

"Ok let's go Bro" and with that Leaf and Jonathon left the mart and headed back into the Pokémon Center.

When she arrived she saw Red at the waiting area and decided to go and sit next to him.

"Hey Red, I have something to tell you" Leaf Began while blushing.

"Yes?" Red was wondering what it was that Leaf was going to tell him.

She continued "I Know we've only just met but well U-Um, I really L-Like you, will you go out with me?" She Finished and began holding his hand and they were both blushing furiously.

He looked at her eyes and realized he liked her too and wanted her as much as she wanted him.

"Yes, I will" Red replied still blushing so much he felt like his face was on fire and with that they wrapped their arms around each other and began making out but realizing Jonathon was watching they quickly stopped.

"Leaf would you and the guy you are with want to travel with me" Red asked her.

"Oh, That's Jonathon, my brother and Yes we would love to" Leaf Squealed excitedly at the Prospect of travelling with her new Boyfriend and her brother.

"That's great but we should just stay at this Pokémon Center, It will be getting dark soon" Jonathon reminded them.

"Oh yeah" Red and Leaf said in unison while giggling a little bit.

And with that the trio decided to book rooms for the night before heading out tomorrow, all three of them would be sharing one bedroom with 2 Bunk Beds.

"Goodnight" The Trio said in Unison and all three of them drifted off to dreamland.

The next morning was extremely hectic for Red, his new Girlfriend Leaf and Leaf's brother Jonathon.

They quickly got changed, bathed, had breakfast and Packed up ready to go, Red had been told that the Viridian Gym was closed and they had to go to the nearest one in Pewter City.

So with that the Trio headed off to Pewter City unaware they were being watched closely by crooks, what will happen next? Stay tuned to find out.

Next Chapter – Catching Pikachu! Team Rocket Enters!

To be continued…..

**Sorry if this chapter was a little short but I decided to pair up Leaf and Red, hope you like it and I am sorry It happened so quickly but I wanted to get the romance to you as quickly as I could, so I sped it up but there will be more romance to come so no need to worry guys**

**Joanna : When you tell me not to worry, that's when I worry the most.**

**Please do Fav, Follow and Review**

**Hope you enjoyed**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen - Kanto Adventures**_

Chapter 3 : Catching Pikachu! Team Rocket Enters!

"Awesome it's a Pikachu, let's see what the Pokedex Says about it" Red and Co. were travelling through Viridian Forest battling trainers and wild Pokémon but one Pokémon in particular caught Red's attention.

"**Pikachu, The Electric Mouse Pokémon, it is an Electric type, this Pikachu is Male, It has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it looses electric charges from the sacs".**

"Sweet, I'm going to catch it, Go Charmander" Red while pulling out a Pokeball and sending out the fire type.

"Char Char" Cried Charmander.

"Ok, Charmander use ember on Pikachu" Ordered Red, Charmander ran towards Pikachu shooting embers at it however Pikachu jumped up into the air and launched a Thunderbolt at Charmander.

"Hmmm, do you really think he can catch it Leaf" Jonathon whispered to his Sister.

"Of Course. He's a very brave and strong person and he can pull through anything" Red's Girlfriend whispered back to her brother.

"Cmon, Charmander you can do this GET UP" Red Ordered, he had to catch Pikachu, HE HAD TO!

Pikachu launched another Thunderbolt at the fallen Charmander but before it could hit him Charmander dodged the attack and launched another ember knocking Pikachu down.

"POKEBALL GO" Red Screamed while throwing the Pokeball at the Fainted Pokémon, it drew Pikachu in with a red light, the Pokeball started to wiggle.

1 Wiggle

2 Wiggles

3 Wiggles

PING, The Pokeball emited blue sparks out of the center to signify the capture.

"YES, I caught a Pikachu" Red said as he picked up the Pokeball as his friends walked towards him.

"Congrats Darling" Leaf Said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Well done, that was an awesome battle mate" Jonathon also congratulated while giving Red a friendly handshake.

They started to walk towards the exit of the forest but before they could reach it a Voice stopped them.

"Stop where you are Twerps" Said the Voice and two people jumped out of a tree and pointed Guns at the Trio.

They were much older people in White uniforms with a red R on them, It was a Man and a Woman, the man had brown hair while the woman had blonde hair.

"Who are you guys" the Trio asked in Unison.

The Shady people started reciting a motto of some sort to the young heroes.

"Prepare for trouble!" Said the Woman.

"And make it double!" Said the Man.

"To protect the universe from devastation!" Said the Woman.

"To unite the People within the Nation!" Said the Man.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" Said the Woman.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" Said the Man.

"Jazz!" Said the Woman.

"Mark!" Said the Man.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" Said Jazz.

"Surrender now or you're in for a fight!" Said Mark.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Both of them said in unison.

"Team Rocket, I've heard of you, you were the People that kidnapped my dad and killed him" Red shouted and shot them a furious glare.

"Yes and we will kill you too if you don't hand over those Pokémon" Mark snarled while pointing the gun at him.

"YOU WILL NOT HURT MY BOYFRIEND" Shouted Leaf while standing in front of him in a Protective manner.

Mark was about to press the trigger and shoot Leaf but before he could get the chance a girl appeared out of no where and kicked the crooks in the face, they dropped their weapons and the girl destroyed the Guns.

"OUR WEAPONS!, WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" The Criminals sneered in unison as they were trying to get up.

"Ok Chuchu use Thunder" She ordered to her Pikachu, it had a V Shaped tale so that must mean it's a female and it was nicknamed.

Her Pikachu's cheeks started sparking and she shot a very powerful thunder sending the crooks flying.

"We're Blasting off again" the duo said in Unison.

After the Criminals had gone she introduced herself to our Heroes.

"Hello, my name is Yellow" She Introduced herself.

"Thanks for saving us" Jonathon thanked her while shaking her hand.

Yellow Continued "anyway where are you folks heading anyways?"

"We're going to Pewter City so Red can get his first Gym Badge" Leaf replied with a big smile, she was really happy that her, Red and her Brother were still alive thanks to Yellow.

"Oh, the Gym Leader there is Brock and he specializes in Rock Type Pokémon, I would recommend using a water, grass or steel type" Explained Yellow.

"Well, I Believe Charmander has metal claw so we should be Ok" Red Beamed at their Savoir.

"Well good luck I hope we cross paths again soon" Yellow said waving to them before heading in the direction of Pewter City.

"Well she was something huh Leaf" Red said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, Let's go guys" Leaf finished and with that they left the forest.

15 Minutes Later…

"Well here we are Guys, Pewter City" Pewter City was within their sights and with that they walked towards the Pokémon Center to heal.

After healing the Trio decides to head to the Gym so Red can get his first badge.

The Three of them walked into the Gym and saw a man standing on a Boulder waiting for a Challenger, he was dark skinned, had his eyes shut and was wearing an orange shirt and baggy trousers.

"So, You've come to Challenge me? Well I will be glad to accept your Challenge, my name is Brock and I am a user of the magnificent Rock Type, they are so hard you will never defeat me Hah" Brock Smirked at Red while withdrawing a Pokeball.

"It's On!" Red said with a grin on his face.

Red Instantly knew this was not going to be a Peace of Cake!

Next Chapter – Brocking up the Wrong Gym!

**A/N (Author's Note) I am not trying to make this perfect, this is just for your enjoyment and how I would envision a TV Series based more upon Red and Leaf.**

**PS Jonathon, Mark and Jazz are just OC's of mine, their may be more.**

**Well anyway hoped you enjoyed this Chapter**

**Do Fav, Follow and Review**

**Stay tuned for More – UPF1**


End file.
